Catch Me
by SparklexInxThexSun
Summary: If Alex Russo could change anything about herself, she wouldn’t be the type of girl who falls to fast and ends up getting hurt. Every single time. But when a mysterious boy moves next door will she be able to control her feelings? NALEX
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**Summary: If Alex could change anything about herself, she wouldn't be the type of girl who falls to fast and ends up getting hurt. Every single time. But when a mysterious boy moves next door will she be able to control her feelings? NALEX**

**NatexAlex. **

**Characters are a bit OOC**

**Based on the song: Catch Me by: Demi Lovato. **

________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

Falling in love. _Falling_ in love. They say you only find true love _once. _That when you find the perfect person you'll _know. _You'll know they're the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. But, they never say anything about the type of people who fall to fast, who believe the one they're with is the one. The type of people that only want one thing. To be loved. They _want _to be loved. That's all they need. That's all they hope for. That's all the desire. So when they find someone, they pour their hearts and souls into the relationship and end up getting hurt when their mate decides it's over. There's only a percentage of people like that. About 27% of people end up getting hurt over love. The other 73% are fine. They see it as life experience. They learn from their mistakes. They learn from their relationships. So that the next one, will be better. So that they wont make the same mistake twice. But for those intense people, they _always _make the same mistake. They fall too fast. My name is Alex Russo and I'm part of that 27% of people. It's hard at times, I try not to fall to fast but my emotions always get the best of me. It's _painful. _I don't even know how many times my broken heart can be messed with and still be expected to keep beating.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I think we're better off as friends. We can stay friends right?" Dean Moriarty whispered slightly. Friends? Yeah, right. That's what they all say.

"Yeah." I slightly murmured trying to hold back the tears. He looked at me with soft eyes, feeling sorry for me. I bet he's thinking, 'I never even said I loved her, and she's acting like we were engaged.' I thought he was the one. He made me laugh; he treated me like a princess and with respect. I _really_ did think he was the one. But, the truth is he never really gave me a reason to believe he was the one. But as usual, I had to go headfirst and give myself a reason to believe.

"Okay, good. I'm glad we're on the same page." He watched me as I casually looked down trying to avoid his eyes. I could tell he was still looking at me because I felt his eyes watch my every move. He shifted slightly then sighed. "I'll see you at school, Russo." And just like that, he was gone. I knew that would probably be the last time I would have a full conversation with him. It always ended like that, on the _same page._ I tried to force a tiny smile as he looked back and gave me a small wave. I stood there motionless, trying to recap all that happened. I watched him turn the street corner and he disappeared. In just a tiny moment, my whole world was gone. I turned my head to the side, and before I knew it little sobs were escaping my mouth. Tears flowed freely, as I tried wiping them away. I couldn't even breathe right, the sobs were taking too much out of me, and eventually I found myself in my bed wrapped around the blankets, trying to figure out what happened. As soon as I remembered I shook my head trying to let go of that memory. What I would give, to just take it back. To leave it were it was and never have to be reminded of it again. I stood up and walked around aimlessly, trying to distract myself with something to avoid the memory.

As I climbed downstairs, I noticed there wasn't any noise. I looked around trying to find one member of my family. They were gone. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cabinet. I poured water in the glass then walked towards the counter and found a note.

**Alex,**

**Your dad and I went next door with the boys to greet our new neighbors. You're welcome to join us if you like. If you don't there's food in the microwave just heat it up and you should be fine. **

**-Mom.**

I winced when I read the line '_You should be fine.'_ I wanted to scream, "No mom I will _not be_ fine!" But I had enough strength to move myself towards the microwave and press the buttons.

As soon as the microwave beeped letting me know my food was ready I walked over to the terrace and set up a table. I took one bite of my lasagna and sighed, I felt like crying all over again. A tiny sob escaped my mouth as I tried to pull myself together. I clutched at my heart trying to prevent myself from falling over from the pain. Another sob escaped, then another, and another. Pretty soon I was balling over the rail on the terrace. The tears were flowing so hard the collar of my jacket was wet. That's when I heard it. One of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard, singing a song that I thought was just for me.

I tried edging myself closer to where the song was coming from, hearing it better and better the closer I got.

"_**So hold on another day **_

_**Cause love is on its way**_

_**You'll find it's gonna be ok-." **_

A few scribbles where heard when he paused. I took a moment to try to save the melody in my head.

"_**Cause love is on its way**_

_**Its alright you'll find a brighter day**_

_**Cause love is on its way."**_

I gasped slightly when I heard the sound of a screen door open, I tried to move but my legs stood in place as a shadow emerged from the darkness across from me. I looked straight at the shadow as it stayed still.

I could smell the fragrance of wet pavement as the wind around me started to pick up. The shadow stayed in the same position, while I kept my eyes on it. I could feel the shadows eyes on me watching my every move as I walked closer to it. Slowly I started to make out the shadow, the closer I got. It seemed as if when I moved closer so did the shadow.

I tilted my head, as soon as the shadows face was revealed. He was so beautiful. Compared to him I was probably the least attractive person in the world. His eyes stayed on me as I fidgeted with my clothes and hair trying to seem like I was at least descent. I heard the front door open from inside my house and turned around. But when I looked back he was gone. I rubbed my eyes, thinking they were too swollen from the crying and that's why I couldn't see him anymore, but I looked again and he was gone.

He was my entire world for about five minutes. He made me forget about Dean, about my emotions and even about myself, because for those five whole minutes he was my everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Summary: If Alex could change anything about herself, she wouldn't be the type of girl who falls to fast and ends up getting hurt. Every single time. But when a mysterious boy moves next door will she be able to control her feelings? NALEX**

**NatexAlex.**

**Characters are a bit OOC**

**Based on the song: Catch Me by: Demi Lovato.**_____

________________________________________________________________________

I stood on the terrace for a whole week, waiting just to hear that voice again. It never returned, and to make it worse I wanted to hear it again so badly but I got let down again. I stood there for seven afternoons, sitting at the bottom of the rail with my dinner on my lap _hoping, wanting _to hear that voice again. Finally after a week passed by, I gave up. I returned to having dinner with my family inside but secretly I insisted I sit on the chair next to the terrace door, so if that voice came back I'd be able to hear it. But here I am, sitting on the bottom of the terrace rail again. Wanting to be able to hear something, anything that'll let me know I'm not alone.

"Russo?" I turned my head quickly, then turned my head back once I saw who it was. My breathing hitched a stop as I heard him come closer.

"What do you want, Dean?" I managed to say wondering why would he come here? So he can make me feel worse?

"I wanted to say, sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, as he sat next to me. I tried to slide over so we wouldn't be that close, but every time I moved so did he. I lifted my head and looked straight into his eyes. I could tell right away, he wasn't sorry. I turned my head quickly. "I didn't know I would miss you this much. Because I do. I really miss you, Alex." I turned my head to meet his eyes, and let out a sigh. "I know I hurt you-"

"Hurt me? No, Dean. You did _not _hurt me. If I was hurt, I'd be okay by now. But I'm _not_ okay. You did more than hurt me, Dean." I stood up and leaned on the terrace. I watched him pull himself up next to me. "And, besides I do _not _miss you."

"I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?" He murmured loud enough for me to hear him. I looked down, and tried to think of a way to tell him to leave me alone and that I wanted nothing to with him.

"I want you to-." That's when I heard it again, my breathing stopped as I paid close attention to the lyrics.

"**Young hearts, I believe that we are not far**

**From becoming who we truly are**

**Love is on its way"**

I leaned closer to where the sound was coming from, and noticed he was standing on his terrace with a guitar, facing me. I couldn't help but smile as I saw his face again, and his eyes on mine.

"**Dreamers, you see everything in color **

**While the world is getting darker**

**Love is in its way**

**So hold on another day **

**Cause love is its way" **

I kept my eyes on his, as he sang. He paused for a second and wrote something down. He looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't tell if I smiled then or I've been smiling the whole time. We just stayed there not saying anything just staring at each other.

"Alex?" I turned my head quickly to Dean then back to where the singer was. He sat there waiting for me. I gave an apologetic smile then turned back to Dean.

"I want you to say that you'll leave and leave me alone." I motioned towards the door and he just stood there appalled. He looked at the singer than back at me.

"Alright. But when you get heartbroken again, don't come running back to me." And then he was gone. I couldn't help but repeat the words he said over and over again in my head. '_But when you get heartbroken again.'_ I sighed then returned back to the singer.

I smiled wide when I saw he was still there, waiting patiently. When he saw that I returned he started strumming his guitar, then abruptly stopped. I tilted my head confusingly. He put his guitar down, and leaned against the rail. "I'm Nate."

It felt like I stopped breathing for about five seconds. I didn't know what to say back even though the answer was simple. I stayed silent for about two minutes, then spoke up. "Hello." Was all I managed to say, after I realized I should say my name too I spoke again. "I'm Alex."

"Hey." He crossed his arms then leaned on the terrace again. "I'm writing a song." He stated as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. "That was a pretty dumb thing to say wasn't it?" He wrinkled his nose then shook his head, I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Not at all." I grinned, and watched him chuckle a bit. "The song, it's beautiful." I softened my eyes and watched him pick up his guitar again.

"Want to know a secret?" He smiled at me as I nodded. He started to strum his guitar. "You're the only person I've played it for so far."

Again, I found myself smiling wide. "Well, I'm honored." I looked at him as he kept his eyes on me. I lowered my head a bit, embarrassed.

"So, you really think the song is beautiful?" He grabbed a chair and leaned it against the rail. I turned around to do the same.

"Yeah, I mean the lyrics are amazing." I let my eyes fall on my lap then back at him. "Do _you _want to know a secret?" He nodded then let his arms fall over his guitar. "Hearing that song the first time, it made me feel-." I tried to scramble my head thinking of the right way to say it. "-like the song was just for me. It made me feel better. I don't know how to explain it."

"Alex, when I heard you crying last week, a melody came in my head automatically. I don't know were it came from but it just came. Then these words came to me. I put them together, and I liked it." It took a while to let it sink in. "So, I guess the song _was _just for you." The song was just for me.

I didn't realize it until I felt the tears, but I had been crying. "Thank you." I whispered, then tried to wipe the tears away. "Sorry, I guess I just get emotional." I slightly laughed.

"It's okay." He smiled at me, and I found myself so entranced that I couldn't even look away.

"Alex!" I jumped a bit when I hear my name. "Come inside!" My mom was calling me, and I didn't want to go.

"I have to go." I looked up at him, then stood up. I turned back to him and watched him stand up too, as he was about to open the door I spoke up. "Will you be here again tomorrow?"

He smiled at me once more and held up his guitar. "I have to finish your song don't I?" I smiled back at him then turned towards my door.

"Goodnight, Alex!" I turned around quickly and found myself grinning from ear to ear.

"Goodnight, Nate!" I watched him go inside his house, and then disappear. I then went inside my house too.

"Alex?" My mom came to me and patted my shoulder. "I saw Dean leave." She gave me am apologetic look, and sighed. I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm okay mom." She looked at me bewildered then furrowed her eyebrows. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been better." She let me go up to my room and get ready for bed. I soon found myself in my bed thinking about Nate. I closed my eyes, and sighed as I realized something. I promised myself I wouldn't fall to fast anymore. But, ironically enough I fell even harder and faster than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Summary: If Alex could change anything about herself, she wouldn't be the type of girl who falls to fast and ends up getting hurt. Every single time. But when a mysterious boy moves next door will she be able to control her feelings? NALEX**

**NatexAlex.**

**Characters are a bit OOC**

**Based on the song: Catch Me by: Demi Lovato**

________________________________________________________________________

As I walked into the terrace, I felt butterflies fill my stomach the moment the wind picked up around me. I watched him smile at me and pick up his guitar when I leaned against the terrace. I couldn't help but feel my smile grow wider when he started to play. It had been two weeks now, that he promised to finish my song, and everyday he made me fall more and more in love with him. In the beginning we talked more than I have ever talked to anyone, now no words needed to be said as the melody flooded into my ears and stayed engraved in my memory. He promised me he would have written the entire song today, and that he would take me somewhere else to show me it. My heart started racing once he put his guitar down to say something.

"You want to meet me downstairs?" He asked running a hand through his hair. I smiled once he looked at me and felt my stomach flutter. I nodded slightly as he looked at me once again then walked inside. I did the same and walked down stairs to meet him outside of the sub station. I looked around wanting him to already be standing there. I looked around once more but he didn't show. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat on front steps of the shop. I sighed and put my head in my hands when I noticed ten minutes had already past. As I was about to stand up and walk back inside I heard a guitar strum softly. I turned quickly and I never felt myself smile so hard. There he stood smiling at me playing his guitar. People around us stopped to listen, but I only kept my eyes on Nate.

"_Young hearts, I believe that we are not far from becoming who we truly are love is on its way." _He paused for a while and looked me straight in the eyes as he sang the next verse. _"Dreamers, you see everything in color while the world is getting darker love is in its way." _I turned around when I heard the shop's door open and noticed everyone inside, including my family came out to see what was going on. I thought Nate would stop playing the song but he just started to sing louder. _"So hold on another day cause love is its way you'll find its gonna be ok cause love is on its way it's alright you'll find a brighter day cause love is on its way." _My mom came up from behind me and wrapped an arm over my shoulder, I looked up and smiled at her. _"Leaders, show us how to love each other it could help us to recover love is on its way." _He started walking closer to me until he was standing about two feet away from me as he sang the next line._ "Lonely, I believe that you'll find me and together we will truly see love is on its way." _He gave me a wide smile before he entered the chorus. _"So hold on another day cause love is its way you'll find its gonna be ok cause love is on its way its alright you'll find a brighter day cause love is on its way hold on another day cause love is its way you'll find its gonna be ok cause love is on its way its alright you'll find a brighter day cause love is on its way cause love is on its way cause love is on its way"_He ended on a soft note looking right at me. The crowd went wild with applause, but I forgot they were all there. All I could focus on was Nate, and they way he sang to me.

He turned to me waiting for a response, but I was so speechless. All I could do was smile and giggle. I looked down at my feet then back up again, noticing the crowd was slowly going away. When they were all gone I looked back at him and smiled wide. "It was beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I _really _wanted it to be special, you know?" He nudged me when he said this. I blushed slightly and nodded. "And I'm glad you were the first person I preformed it for." He grinned at me.

I felt so weak at the knees that all I could do was giggle. "I'm glad I was, too. Are you hungry?" I turned a bit to indicate that I was hungry, because I was but I wanted to be with Nate.

He laughed slightly and tilted his head towards the city and smiled at me. "I'm kind of in the mood for coffee. You want to get some starbucks then come back here for a sand-which?" I nodded gently then grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed my hand and headed towards the street. I looked down at our hands for a second and I could not believe I was here with _him _going somewhere other than our terraces. I looked back up to find him looking down at me also. I smiled wide and turned my head in front of us and kept walking.

My whole world was crushed when I saw a beautiful brunette waving towards us. She stood at the entrance of the coffee shop smiling pretty big. I turned towards Nate and noticed he too was smiling at her. In fact, he was smiling so hard if I wouldn't have known any better I would have thought he won the lottery. As he let go of my hand softly, tears began to well up in my eyes. When I didn't feel his hand anymore I looked down at my hand, and felt such an empty void. I was so close to having my happily ever after and now it was gone, right before my very own eyes. And once again, it's my own fault; he never gave me anything to believe that he felt the same way I had to make it up myself.

He slightly jogged towards her and once he reached her, he hugged her so tight then spun her around. She giggled slightly and placed a small kiss on his lips. He turned towards me and said something I couldn't hear. Her smile slowly vanished then reappeared when they walked their way towards me. She instantly intertwined her fingers with his once they were about five feet away from me. Nate gave me a smile, one that'll never forget because that smile at that moment, shattered my already broken heart into a million little pieces.

"Alex, this is Miley." He introduced us with a smile. I tried to force a friendly smile on my lips, but sometimes when you're too weak it tends to show. Miley tilted her head then whispered something in his ear that made him smile. I turned around while they were having a 'moment' just looking at them made me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed to have wished that I were Miley at that moment. I fluttered my eyes to the ground clutching at my heart. I never felt so pained in my life, and I did _not _like that feeling. What I would give to just be invisible at that moment. I looked back to find them both staring at me waiting for a response. I was so busy feeling sorry for myself that I forgot to say anything.

"Hi." I whispered than cleared my throat, painfully. "Nice to meet you." I gave her a small smile then looked back at Nate who gave me a strange look. The kind of look that meant he felt _sorry _for me. I tried to ignore it, but it was already too late, it was engraved in my memory now.

"So you're the famous Alex, Natey has been writing the song for." She said it with a forced tone. I could tell she was not happy that her boyfriend was writing a song for someone else. I couldn't help but smile on the inside. "He's told me _so _much about you." She glared at me for a second but caught Nate looking at her, then forced a fake friendly smile. I understood if my boyfriend wrote a song for another girl I would be angry too. "You know, if I went through all that heartbreak you did I'd be vulnerable also and fall for the next guy who says anything sweet to me too." My mouth was gaped open when she lashed that out on me. I looked at Nate unbelievingly, and as he opened his mouth to say something I walked away. I couldn't believe I trusted him; I actually believed he would keep my secrets. But, probably after I told him everything he called his girlfriend to tell her all about this girl who he feels sorry for. I was nothing but a charity case to him.

As I stepped on the steps in front of the sub-station I turned around hopeful, just waiting for him to come running. I didn't even know why but I strongly hoped he would come chasing after me. But even the part of me who wants to believe everything, knew it was too stupid to get my hopes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**Summary: If Alex could change anything about herself, she wouldn't be the type of girl who falls to fast and ends up getting hurt. Every single time. But when a mysterious boy moves next door will she be able to control her feelings? NALEX**

**NatexAlex.**

**Characters are a bit OOC**

**Based on the song: Catch Me by: Demi Lovato**

More than anything, I wanted to disappear. I wanted to be alone, but more than that I wanted to just _leave_. Forget about what a big fool I must have looked like two hours ago.

I didn't cry though…I swore I wouldn't.

What would crying do? It wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't allow me to go back in time and fix things. To let me go back and not come out onto that porch that first day. I wish I could have stopped myself from liking him. But just as always, I had to start. And once I started…there was no going back.

I sat down on my porch again, I don't know why. Maybe I was hoping for him to come out and apologize…maybe even say he broke up with Miley over what she did. But, of course it was too good to wish for. Even hope for.

I only now had, the want. The want to just never let the day happen. I could have said no, when he asked to meet me downstairs. I could have done the sane thing and told him I had homework, or I just didn't feel like it.

But then again, it would have happened soon or later right? Maybe. Truth is, I don't know.

It was my own fault, for wanting to be loved. Now that I think of it, why would anyone love _me_? I'm nothing special. I can't do anything right, ever. Once I have something that I actually want to keep, I mess things up. It just comes naturally I guess. I don't know if it's just out of defense or something, but it just _happens. _

Whatever. I'm done.

As I now made myself comfortable in my bed I swore something to myself. I was done with love. I'm never going to get it anyway right? Why should I care if nobody else does? I'm tired of proving that I'm worthy to someone that just doesn't care. So from now on, this Alex Russo is going to be part of the 0.009% that just doesn't care anymore. That rather leave then be left. I don't care if I break any hearts along the way, obviously no one ever cared if they broke mine. But its whatever, what's been done is done. Now its time to look forward to the future. My _new_ future. I'm not going to worry if some guy wants to actually spend time with me to make me feel special.

Obviously it's not going to happen, so why wait for it? I am_ not_ going to get my hopes up again.

"For the last time, _Mom_! I'm going out with friends, either way I'm leaving. Does it matter who I go with?" There I was standing in front of my mother, telling her for the third time today I was going to party, which I wasn't lying. I was going to a party. Just not with a lot of people. Lets just say, this was a party for two.

Me and Dean. I know what you're thinking. She went back with Dean? Well…not technically. We're not "boyfriend/girlfriend" or anything. We just like to have fun…together. And no, we haven't done…that thing. We just hang out, like friends. With benefits. It's no big deal.

"I don't know…I want to believe you." She stared at me, hoping I would break under her stare.

Instead I looked her in the eye and did what I do best. I lied. "Mom, I'm over all that partying hardcore stuff. I want to show you, you can trust me again. Just let me." And with that I knew I won her over. She looked at me and smiled, I did the same.

It wasn't like I never lied to her before, in fact I was pretty good at it now. So good, she couldn't tell if I was lying, or being serious. Which I used to my advantage of course.

Anyway, I dressed up for my night out with Dean. He didn't say what we were going to do. But I dressed in a short red dress, black stilettos and added my extensions. I looked pretty hot, if I do say so myself.

I opened my phone and dialed the number I knew to well.

"Miss me?" I heard the voice say, soft and smooth.

I bit my tongue and made a 'pfft." sound. "Please. I know you miss me though." I could hear him chuckle as I made my way toward the door. "So what are our plans for tonight?"

I headed towards my new black Porsche. Being Daddy's little girl, definitely paid off.

"Well, once you get your sexy little self here, we'll take your car and head to this party I heard about tonight. Some chick's parents are out of town and she's throwing a party. And of course we got invited." Just the way he said of course made you remember why he was so popular. Cause he definitely acted like it.

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec."

On our way to the 'chick's' house, I became nervous suddenly. I forgot what it felt like to be nervous.

When we pulled up, the first thing I saw was the line of people trying to get it. I never realized how much a single party can cause such a big commotion. I got out of the passenger seat, since Dean liked driving my car. He was a cars guy. Anyways, once I got out I headed towards the door. I sighed once I realized the long wait we'd have. But Dean being, well Dean, we just walked in, and nobody dared to say anything. It was times like these that made me feel powerful, even if it was his power.

"I'm going to get us something to drink ok?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded. Figures. There were other girls here, so of course he'd want to get away from me for a while. I stood there looking like I could care less, and people bought it. Which attracted guys for some reason. And when a guy in a black jacket approached me, I did what I'd normally do. I ignored him, and if he stuck around even after that, and was hot, then I'd give him a chance. A small one, but a chance. To just have fun.

But as soon after I told him to get lost, he asked me to dance. He was a total hottie, so I decided I'd go for it. That is until I heard yelling.

"God, Miley! I told you this was the last time I was going to tolerate this! You either want to be with me or you don't! And obviously you don't! I can't keep waiting for you to make a decision. I have feelings too." And with that the conversation was over. She just stood there, silent. She stared out into space. She was obviously high. I watched him walk towards the door, but as he headed there I saw him look at me. I stood there, not able to say anything.

He held onto the doorknob waiting for me to follow him. And just like that, it was like I was fifteen again.


End file.
